Too proud to get over it
by TheUnforgettableLostGirl
Summary: When Lauren betrayed Bo, Bo didn't want anything to do with her anymore unfortunately she has to visit Lauren for medical reasons. Will they ever be more than just a doctor and a succubus?


Bo stepped into the Irish-themed pub, the Dahl, it is a well known pub by the Fae, but not so much by the humans. At first Bo wondered why, but when she found out only Fae visited she understood although that didn't stop her from bringing Kenzi with her to the Dahl. Today she didn't bring Kenzi, she fed of very well looking masculine Fae and she needed a drink. Somehow she felt uncomfortable walking into the Dahl after feeding. To Bo it felt like everyone in the Dahl is looking at her and talk behind her back knowing what she had just down. It didn't involve killing anyone, no, the medication Doctor Hotpants gave her are still working, at least that's what Bo is thinking and hoping. She didn't have her weekly checkups anymore, maybe that's why she seems to be more hungry and feeling a little different. After the incident where Lauren slept with Bo only because the Ash told her to, Bo decided not to respond to any of her messages and calls. Neither is she going to visit her. Not even if it was for a Doctors appointment, Lauren had hurt her badly and Bo wasn't going to let that go easily. Bo really thought Lauren was into her, like she was into Lauren.. "Bo?" Tricks voice slowly guided Bo back into reality. "BO!" Trick said again just louder this time. "Yes sorry I was thinking" She replied, apologizing for not responding to him the first time. Trick nodded and slowly pushed a glass towards Bo, it was her favorite drink. "Thanks… hey Trick are they looking at me or am I imagining things?" Bo asked referring to the people drinking and having fun behind her. She isn't sure why she actually cared what others thought of her, but now that she started feeding of.. well pretty much everyone who was willing to let her feed of them, she hoped they wouldn't think of her as a cheap slut, hell she's Fae and they are Fae they should understand, but they don't seem to be so very understanding. "No Bo, they are not, when was the last time Lauren checked your medication?" It seems as Trick noticed that something is wrong with her, she just don't know what it could be. Maybe some sort of crazy Fae side effect that she hasn't heart of. "A couple weeks ago" 3 weeks that she last saw Lauren and her last check up was over a month ago. Bo thought of visiting Lauren because of this strange side affect, but she couldn't bring herself to see Lauren again after she betrayed her. "You should visit her even though you don't want to" Bo nodded softly and finished her drink. She needed some courage to face Lauren and she knew Lauren would wanted to talk and Bo is really not up for it.

After Bo came out of the Dahl she tried to come up with reasons why she shouldn't be visiting Lauren, but the thought of the side effects drove her crazy. Bo sits down in her car and closed her eyes remembering that awful morning where she found out Lauren wasn't there to be with Bo, but because her boss, the Ash asked her to. "Is that why you are here with me? You're a diversion" Bo had asked quietly hoping to hear it wasn't true. "Please hear me out, we have your best interest at heart" "We?.. Who is we?" Bo interrupted Lauren quickly, she couldn't believe what she was hearing, she really thought Lauren was here willingly. "Bo…" Lauren tried, but at this point nothing would help, mixed feelings, anger, pain, disappointment and sadness. "Were you send here?" Bo shouted at Lauren she needed to know the truth. "Let me explain" Lauren tried again hoping Bo would listen, but no, Bo didn't want to listen, her eyes were filled with tears, this just can't be happening. "Were you send here?" Bo shouted once again, she didn't care if Kenzi would hear them downstairs. "Yea" Lauren finally admitted quietly, she couldn't lie to Bo, she had to be honest with her if she wanted Bo to listen. Bo could see Lauren felt bad about the whole situation and probably didn't mean to hurt Bo, but she should have known better. "Look, it's not what you think.." Lauren spoke, but Bo interrupted her again giving Lauren no time to explain herself. Bo walked away from the bed towards the chair where her jacket lays. "You have no idea what I think and less about what I feel. You could not have done this to me." Bo quickly grabbed her leather jacket and puts it on. Oh she is going to end this case, with or without Laurens help. The fact that Lauren listened to her boss and came here to distract her really bothered Bo. "I'm..look.. I'm so sorry, god damnit Bo I'm trying to protect you.. I haven't done anything wrong." Lauren claimed with tears in her eyes. Bo turned to look at the human doctor who is only covered in Bo's bed sheets. Bo walked up to Lauren and stood in front of her "You were in my bed, because he told you to be. Everything about that is wrong." Bo said sternly, trying to hide her emotions. Bo would have never thought Lauren would do this to her. "This is suicide, Vex is too strong for you" Lauren tried to convince her to stay, but both Lauren and Bo knew that there is no way in stopping her from walking away and find the one she's searching for, Vex. "You know his name? where is he?" Bo asked in disbelieve, Lauren knows so much more than she had been telling Bo. She turned around ready to walk away when Lauren spoke again "Where are you going?" Where does she think Bo is going.. she's going to find this Vex. Bo turned around once more, but this time with more power and looked at Lauren seriously. "I'm going to get answers, I am through playing nice." She said looking down she sees Laurens necklace on the floor. Slowly she bend down and grabbed it from the floor. Bo could see the pain in Lauren eyes when she saw the necklace. Her connection to the Ash, the jewelry that she didn't wore willingly. Lauren is afraid of it, worried and sad about what happened like she didn't intent this to happen while she knew full well where she was getting into. So she has no reason to be sad.. all she did is fail her mission. "Don't forget your dog collar " Bo said before throwing the necklace to Lauren. There is no reason to be nice anymore, being tricked into having sex with someone is just wrong. With those thoughts she left the house, ready to find out what this all is about.

"Hey Bobo, where are you going?" Kenzi asked while she leaned against the car, she must have approached her while she was thinking. "oh-oh.. Don't tell me you are going to see Doctor Frankenbitch" Kenzi asked, Bo knew how Kenzi felt about Lauren especially after what happened. Bo sighed heavily and nodded. "Yes I have to.. my medication doesn't seem to work as good as it used to" Kenzi frowned, but understood. She would go with her friend, but this is just something she has to solve on her own.. It's just too awkward without beed. "Well I'm going to see trickster for a drink, you're on your own sista" Kenzi taps on the car before she walked off to the Dahl. Bo sighed once more knowing she really had to go see Lauren, no matter how often Lauren had called or send her a message she never answered, not because she didn't want to, because she did, but she was too angry and too hurt to reply. At some point she just deleted the messages without even reading them. It was too soon, Bo really thought this was about them and when she found out Lauren was send to keep Bo busy… It actually broke her succubus heart. Bo started the engine, still mentally preparing herself. She drove off, on her way to the big confrontation. The traffic was slow and the traffic lights are not working the way Bo wished them to work. It took her about an hour to get to the light Fae lab and honestly it made her even more nervous. She wasn't going to show how nervous she was, she was going to be the bad ass she is. She closed the door and locked the car. "There we go" She whispered to herself and made her way through the hallway to find Lauren. Her heels were clicking on the stone hallway floor of the light Fae mansion where the Ash lives together with his pet.. Lauren.

It felt like ages before she found Lauren sitting behind her microscope looking at something.. important. "Hey" Bo said confidently, yet very unsure about what she is going to say next. Is she just going to ask for some blood testing and whatever tests Lauren needed to do to find a new serum to help her control her hunger. "Hey" Lauren replied while she dared to look up from her microscope and saw Bo standing there. Bo didn't say a words she just waited for Lauren to speak. "How have you been?" Lauren asked when she stepped away from the microscope, her heart beating fast, why is Bo here? "Fine" Bo said in reply not so unsure anymore, just feeling the anger and pain coming back to the surface. "How is your feeding going?" Perfect now Bo doesn't have to start talking about the feeding issue she thought to herself hiding the small smile on her face. "That's why I'm here. The medicine doesn't seem to do its work anymore" Bo explained and watched Lauren grab a file from the table, it's a thick file and she could tell it's her own. Bo had allowed Lauren to do many tests on her in order to find out more about herself and her abilities. "I should run some tests before I can.. find a way to let you control your hunger" Lauren replied professionally, so far so good. "Bo.. you haven't returned my calls" or not so good Bo thought and looked at Lauren. "Could we just.. euh.. talk about my feeding problem?" Bo said to avoid the talk about what happened this is exactly what she didn't want to happen. Or maybe she did, but there is no way on earth that Bo would give in to Lauren explaining herself because Bo already knew that it wouldn't make a difference. "Right, take your jacket off so I can take some samples" Bo gently slid her jacket off and sat down on the metal table. She knew the drill, she had been here quite a lot of times to let Lauren examine her so Lauren would learn more about the Succubus species, or at least that is what Lauren always told her. Maybe it was just to see Bo or to learn how to manipulate and distract her when the Ash wishes to use it against Bo. Those thoughts instantly trigger a rage inside of Bo, how is she ever going to forgive Lauren for this? They will have to see each other over and over again. Cases, Fae medication, the Dahl and when she goes to see the Ash.. yuck the Ash.. It's only because he is the leader of the light Fae that she didn't attack him.. yet..

Lauren carefully put the samples away and turned around to look at Bo "I should have the results later today, I hope to have the medication ready by tomorrow, I will call you, but you haven't been returning my calls.." Bo nods and puts her jacket back on. "Just text me when you find something and I'll come over" Bo promised, doing this only because she needs the medication. "You should watch out with who you are sleeping with now that we don't know what the side effects are, Bo" A small smile appears on Bo's face while she looked into her own file scanning all the doctor talk. "Not so sure if I trust your judgment on sexual matters" She said thinking it's the best way of telling Lauren how she felt about the night they spend together. "Pardon?" Lauren replies while she turned around looking offended. Lauren knew exactly what Bo meant, but just couldn't believe she brought it up during a serious work related issue. First Bo doesn't want to talk about it and now she does? The doctor wondered why, but secretly hoped Bo would let her explain and they would be back on speaking terms. "I mean, let's say hypothetically that one party thought the connection was real and then found out that the other party was just manipulating them into bed to impress their controlling ass head of a boss." Bo said seriously not really trying to hurt Lauren, but to get it out and yes it felt like a relieve when she said this to Lauren. "Bo do you really think we weren't heading that way on our own anyway" Lauren looked tired of arguing already, Lauren knew she was wrong, but as long as Bo won't let her explain herself it's just a waste of time to argue about something that Bo doesn't want to fix. Stepping closer to the doctor Bo looked right into Laurens eyes. "I think that you ruined any chance of us finding out and I think that is really shitty" Bo admitted that she would have wanted something more than just one night but yea they will never find out. Bo already turned around to leave, she said enough and all she wanted is to get out of there. She immediately felt ashamed of what she did, hell she felt ashamed of everything she is doing the past could weeks.. These side effects really start to bother her. "I don't know in how many different ways I can tell you I'm sorry, Bo if you just let me explain" Bo didn't want to talk to Lauren anymore, she needed the medication and that's it. "Kenzi is waiting for me I got to go" With that she left to the Dahl hoping Kenzi would still be there.

Bo walked into the Dahl and sat down on a bar stool. Sighing heavily she leaned on the bar "I'm a succubus, I should love my love life" Kenzi hugged Bo and rested her chin on Bo's shoulder. Bo didn't have to say a thing, Kenzi knew, she had been there for Bo every step in the way. "I take that it didn't go well?" Trick asked seriously, he knew how important Lauren was to her even though Bo wouldn't admit it. "Just gimme some booze Trick, Kenz and I are getting d-r-u-n-k!" Kenzi liked that idea and high-fived Bo. "That's my sista! It's going to be Faetastic night and don't you dare to mention Lauren!" Kenzi said already kind of tipsy, but Bo just laughed and gladly took the glass of booze from Trick. All he did was shaking his head knowing these girls are going to regret it in the morning. Four drinks and five shots later Bo turned on the bar stool scanning the place to see if there is anyone nice to feed off, but instead of that she saw Lauren walking into the Dahl.. out of everyone. "Lauren.." Bo whispered. Kenzi heard every letter of the word she didn't want to hear and frowned "For real Bobo? She's on your mind already, please Trickster give her another drink!" Kenzi almost begged Trick. "No Kenzi I mean.. she's here" Kenzi quickly turned her head, she could hardly believe the words coming from Bo's mouth and then she saw it. The doctor who broke her best friends heart, is now walking into the Dahl, she looks insecure and she had all the right to feel that way. "Bo can I please talk to you" Lauren asked softly when she stood next to Bo hoping she would say yes. Bo just stared at Lauren not sure whether she should say yes or no. "Bo you can take Lauren to my office and talk" Trick smiled at his granddaughter who slowly slides of the bar stool with a bottle of booze and a glass in her hand. "Trick are you crazy, I'm telling you Bo is going to feed of doctor Frankenbitch and leave you with a dead doctor!" Trick raised his eyebrow and handed Kenzi another drink. "Don't you worry about that, Bo can handle herself" Or at least that's what he hoped, because he can tell how upset she is with Lauren.

"I didn't think you would come up with a solution this quick" Bo said sarcastically while she sits down on the couch. Why would Lauren come here, it's not like she is sober and ready to talk Bo thought to herself. Lauren on the other hand was glad that Bo wanted to talk to her or at least Trick told Bo to do so, she sat down on the couch besides Bo and sighed "Bo, you know I didn't" Bo rolled her eyes and poured the booze into her glass. "Bo please, stop drinking, as your doctor I should recommend against excessive intoxication" Lauren said softly, she just couldn't keep her doctor talk to herself. "Who's drunk?" Bo asked with a small smile on her face before taking a sip from her drink. Yes Bo knew she would spill all her thoughts and feelings to Lauren now that she is- sort of drunk. Not that she would admit it, but yes it's true, that's just the way she is when she's drunk. "Bo, please look at me, I know you hate me for what I did, but I only did it to protect you-" "You mean to serve your boss?"Bo placed her glass on the table and looked at the human doctor sitting next to her. 'Protection my ass' Bo thought, how could this be protecting her? Why couldn't she just see that it would only make this go from bad to worse. "Lauren I really started to develop some real feelings for you and I honestly thought you were feeling the same and when I found out it wasn't the case it felt like someone stabbed me in the back" Bo said seriously, she had forced herself to stay strong and fight the tears on that moment and gladly she could control her feelings back then. "I don't care what your explanation is, all I know is that you broke my heart and words just won't fix that" Lauren gently laid her hand on Bo's leg, but she quickly took her hand back seeing the mixture of pain and anger in Bo's eyes. Lauren didn't want to fight Bo, especially not when she's drunk. "Bo, like I said I think we were heading into that direction on our own already and when I was on the couch with you and.. well, our kiss was so overwhelming I just..-" "It was very overwhelming to find out the Ash used you to have sex with unaligned Fae to keep them from killing another Fae" Bo grabbed her glass again and took a sip from it, she didn't care about the hangover she would have the next morning, she just wanted to drink the pain away. Sex will heal a hangover, but unfortunately it won't heal a broken heart. For a Fae that took so many lives she's extremely emotional, blame the fact that she grew up in a human world without any Fae around to tell her what she was.

The last time someone broke her heart she burst the windows of a car, of course it had been Kenzi's idea, but it felt great! Afterwards they went to the Dahl and the last thing she remembered of that night was dancing on the bar with Kenzi. "Bo I know how it looks, but I really care for you" Lauren didn't know how to make this situation less problematic, neither did she know how to make Bo feel better, Bo clearly didn't want to be touched which she understood. All she wanted was Bo to hug her tight and tell her it will be okay, that just seems out of the question. "I would like to believe you Lauren, your actions just prove me otherwise" Laurens heart sank into her chest, she shouldn't have done this even though she had her reasons to obey the Ash. This conversation is not going anywhere, but Lauren didn't want to leave. A heavy sigh escaped from Bo's lips before she finished her drink. Bo would like to forgive Lauren, really she did, however her pride just won't allow her to do so. She closed her eyes, allowing her head to lean on the back of the couch and hoped that everything would work out.. someday. These walls are high.. could Lauren break them down? This just can't be the end. "Lauren.. I just need time to get over you." Lauren felt the tears roll down her cheeks, the thought of not being good enough had crossed her mind a million times since she met Bo and just when she thought she might actually have a chance the Ash had to ruin it for her.. Of course she understood that she couldn't put all the blame on the Ash, but he talked her into this. How could she love Bo so much and not being able to be with her? Lauren couldn't see Bo with anyone else. Every time she saw Bo with Dyson she felt like someone was choking her, breathing was extremely hard and heart rate went through the roof she just couldn't look at them… "I should get going" Lauren finally said and stood up. "I still have to find a solution to your feeding problems" Bo looked from the empty bottle in her hand to Lauren. "I will see you tomorrow" Bo said softly, her pride is still too strong and she still couldn't give in to the love she feels for Lauren after what happened.


End file.
